


Humidity

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one night stand goes better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humidity

There’s this boy that lives down by the river, all golden bronze skin and sharp, beautifully slanted eyes.

Himchan doesn’t exactly remember how they met, but it probably involved copious amounts of alcohol, and bar hopping down into the lower districts until he forgot what his own name was.

Regardless, the boy is gorgeous, and they are of similar mind when the heat of the summer days give way to even hotter nights.

Himchan moans as he’s shoved against the inside of Jongup’s apartment door, hands tangled in wavy, light coloured hair. Jongup bites the full lip between his own harder and shoves his knee between Himchan’s thighs, rolling it against the hardness straining against the denim. The taller of the two is already soaked from the humidity and the heat, and is more than happy to let Jongup divest him of his shirt, lips and tongue reconnecting with his chest the moment it’s gone.

“Fuck baby,” He groans, and Jongup’s only answer is a hum and the sharp pleasure sting of teeth on his pulse.

To hell with clothes after that.

Himchan’s hands tear at Jongup’s already open button down, shoving it off his shoulders as he claws at his back, dragging that addictive mouth back up to his own. “You need to get naked, like, now,” He hisses against the younger’s mouth, and Jongup laughs as he rips himself away, grabbing Himchan by his open fly.

When had that happened?

“I couldn’t agree more,” Jongup murmurs, voice rough, and tugs Himchan back the nine steps it takes to get to his sheet messed bed. They fall with a slight bounce and Himchan kicks off his shoes and pants as he kisses down Jongup’s sculpted chest and abs. The younger has already made his own pants and lack of underwear scarce, skin beginning to flush attractively as the heat affects him too.

It’s so stifling it’s hard to breathe.

Jongup grabs Himchan by the ribs and rolls them over, sitting on his stomach as he reaches for the lube and condoms in his bed side drawer. When he shuffles back between Himchan’s thighs, the older swallows thickly, watching Jongup’s face as he takes the offered bottle and slicks his own fingers up, preparing himself for the younger, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips.

Jongup’s stare is so intense, Himchan can’t help but moan as his fingers squelch from too much lube and his hurried movements, his other hand fisting in the sheets. “J-Jongup-ah..”

The younger snaps from his trance, scrabbling for the condom packet and ripping it open with his teeth. He rolls it down over himself but refrains from jerking himself off, afraid he might cum early just from the sight laid out before him. Himchan moans again and Jongup asks him if he’s ready, to which Himchan growls that fuck yeah, he’s ready.

He’s been ready since his eyes met Jongup’s across the bar. Or was it a street?

Regardless, Himchan pulls his fingers from himself and absently wipes them off on the sheets as Jongup manhandles him onto his stomach, pulling him up on his knees. Himchan doesn’t fight him, feeling the breath pushed from his lungs as Jongup settles over him, pushing inside and heating him up even more.

Himchan feels like his skin might be on fire.

The sudden snap of wood on wood has his head shooting up, the night air from the thrown open window above the bed feeling cool in comparison, and he moans as his muscles tighten in pleasure, drawing a hiss from Jongup.

He can barely hear the sounds of people laughing and talking below them over the thumping of the blood in his ears, but he could really care less when Jongup’s hips pull back and thrust roughly forward again, catching the breath in his throat.

The rest is more or less a blur, just a myriad of pleasure, sweat, raspy voices and heat.

When sturdy fingers tangle in the sweat-drenched hair at the back of his head and yank Himchan lets out a small scream, driving himself back on Jongup’s thick cock with sufficient force to bruise those model like hip bones. There’s no finesse, no discernable rhythm, just the feral sound of flesh on flesh and addictive physical euphoria. It takes Jongup first over the edge, nails digging into Himchan’s scalp and ribs as he loses control, thrusting wildly through his orgasm.

Someone might as well have kicked him in the stomach, because Himchan gives up and face plants into the bed just so he can get one of his hands around his leaking dick, jerking it roughly until he cums hard enough to black out, Jongup's name an aborted shout on his lips.

  
  
...  
  


When he comes to, the noise from the street is gone, and there’s a light on in the corner of the tiny studio apartment.

Himchan rolls over to see Jongup sitting at what might possibly be the smallest kitchen table he’s ever seen, beer bottle in hand as he stares at something on the table.

“Do you want a beer?”

Himchan blinks. The whirling in his head has gone down, probably from all the alcohol he burned through with their fucking, and the slight breeze wafting through the window feels good on his naked skin.

“Do you ask all your one night stands if they want a beer?”

Jongup turns his head and very slowly drags his gaze up Himchan’s body, lips pulling into a smirk as he brings the bottle back to his lips.

“Just the pretty ones.”

Himchan feels his own mouth curling as he slides from the bed and accepts the offered beer, taking to leaning against the counter. When he’s closer, he can see that Jongup’s smirk is more of a smile, almost shy, and Himchan wants to laugh because hell, they just fucked so hard he blacked out.

“You think I’m pretty?”

Jongup shrugs, but Himchan can see the way his smile grows just a tiny bit, and how the shitty kitchen light makes his tired eyes look mischievous.

He really is too good looking for his own good.

“Do you mind letting this pretty thing stay the night then? I don’t think I can find my way home in the dark.”

It’s bold, but Himchan knows the answer already, finishes the last of the not-cold-enough beer, and inclines his head. Jongup heaves a sigh as though he regrets everything but they both know it’s just a front.

“If you must.”

Himchan laughs. “Oh, I must alright. I also must shower, and so should you, because we are covered in things we won’t want to be, come morning.”

Jongup just shakes his head and points toward the only other door besides the entrance, surprised when firm fingers wrap around his wrist to drag him along. At his questioning glance, Himchan rolls his eyes.

“You think I’m giving up a second chance to worship your likewise heavenly body? In your dreams.”

Jongup chokes on a laugh and doesn’t bother to close the door behind them as they stumble into the bathroom, mouths all over each other again.

He might just have to keep this one.


End file.
